


Adrift with Gaiety

by ArturoSavinni



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim really needs to be more aware of how attractive he is, even if he is just minding his own business and reading a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift with Gaiety

  Tim sits quietly in the living room of his apartment. He’s curled up comfortably on one of his couches, reading a book. It’s one of the rare days where he can read for pleasure, instead of having to pour over endless cases and business reports. His eyes move back and forth over the words laid out before him, enticing him into another world. Soon he’s lost in another environment, completely captivated by the atmosphere of his chosen novel. He doesn’t even notice when he’s joined on the couch or at least, he makes no sign that he’s noticed.

  Dick plops down and watches Tim with idle curiosity. He’s just come up from working on one his bikes and is looking to relax. He chooses not to break the silence, letting the room remain quiet, having only the sound of paper scratching against paper as Tim turns the pages of his book and their combined breathing, fill the air. It’s enough to be in each other’s company, even if Tim still hasn’t looked up to greet him.

  It doesn’t take long for Dick to flop onto his stomach, effectively taking up most of the couch. His companion doesn’t even flinch. Just another flip of the page. Dick sighs and his fingers tap over the cushion as he looks around aimlessly until something catches his eye. Something pink, and it’s only there for barely a fraction of a second. It makes him swallow and his eyes widen.

  Tim’s tongue darts out to lick his thumb so he can turn the page. It’s so quick, Dick nearly missed the action all together but now his complete attention is on Tim. His eyes rake over the teen’s face, the way the boy’s lashes flutter minutely as he reads, how he nibbles on his bottom lip at tense reading points and the way he absently tucks his hair out of his face behind his ear. Dick doesn’t realise it, but he’s holding his breath, waiting for Tim’s tongue to make another appearance.

  When the seemingly elusive organ makes another appearance, Dick lets out an involuntary gasp. Which happens to garner Tim’s attention, stealing his gaze from the written word and having it focused on the other man at last.

  “You alright?” Tim asks mildly, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

  Dick grunts and coughs into his hand, shifting to sit up. He nods and laughs awkwardly. “Y-yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck ruefully and gives Tim the best grin he can muster, though it comes out slightly crooked. “Hah, yah, just uh, spaced out y’know? Guess I stopped breathing.”

  The teen blinks slowly before wrinkling his nose. His lips quirk upwards into an amused smile. “Hn. Well do try to remember to continue breathing.” Tim laughs and flicks the other man’s nose. “I would be very upset if you died.”

  “Hey!” Dick pouts dramatically before he grabs Tim and pulls him into a hug. He gets an indignant squeak for his actions. “Nope, you owe me cuddles now Timbo.” His laugh is warm and almost molten, bubbling straight through to Tim’s core, making him sigh and give in to Dick’s demands.

  Soon Dick is capturing Tim’s mouth in a kiss, quick to take advantage of the pliant and consenting teen. At first it’s just a quick and affectionate peck, followed by several more, until it turns into something sensual. The memory of Tim’s tongue drives Dick to push past the seam of the boy’s lips with his own tongue. He can feel his brother's hand curl into his shirt. It makes Dick move and push Tim down onto his back, settling himself over the boy’s body and pressing him further into the cushions.

  The taste of curry snakes its way into Dick’s mouth, spicy, distinct and yet, somehow not overwhelming. It makes him smile, to crave more kisses, more _Tim_. Dick’s hands slide under the youth’s shirt, drawing out a breathy pant from the boy. “Mm, Tim.” The elder’s voice is low, husky and asking to continue.

  When Tim’s fingers glide up into Dick’s hair and then promptly curl into his locks, tugging him down, pulling him back into another kiss, he gets his answer. He responds by taking the chance to kiss Tim more passionately, with a slight desperation masking at the edges, as though this was the first time, instead of the hundredth, maybe even thousandth time. Dick doesn’t know, he’s lost count. The only important thing is that he never wants to stop. If he can continue the rest of his life with kissing Tim, touching him, and having him for his own, he’ll consider it a life well lived.

  The book tumbles off the couch and lies forgotten on the floor as Tim’s legs wrap around Dick, drawing him closer. Their breathing is heavy and hitching higher as they continue, like suddenly there just isn’t enough to go around. Fingers scrape and dig into backs, demanding that clothing be removed and discarded at once. It doesn't take long for the pair to give into the demand. This forces Tim’s panting in Dick’s ear to become exceedingly more frantic. His small murmurs of the other’s name are needy and just on the cusp of delirious, leading Dick to groan in response and bite into the teen’s skin, drawing out a keening moan from the boy.

  “D-Dick,” the teen gasps and arches into the older man’s every touch. His skin flares to life with colour and he can’t get enough. It makes him plead incoherently with wanton desire, especially when there’s no fabric barrier between their bodies. Dick never stops caressing his flesh, eliciting higher and increasingly broken noises from Tim. The way the man rasps sweet, loving, titillating and filthy promises over his muscles, scars and imperfections, does nothing to quell the sounds from falling past Tim’s lips. Their hardened forms, sculpted over years of intense training and hard work, rock against each other, enticing them both into climax.

  When they’re both spent, and catching their breaths, Tim lets his fingers dance over Dick’s back. He has a warm, content smile gracing his features. “Mn, so you get worked up fixing your bike?” He asks with teasing lilt to his voice.

  Dick laughs, his own voice hoarse and cracking. “Nah, it was all you.” He answers matter-of-factly, making his lover blush and turn away in embarrassment. The elder man gets a playful punch to his bicep, but he only chuckles in response. “What? I’m completely serious Timmy.” Dick says and noses at the boy’s chin, planting small kisses there. "I was minding my own business, y'know, until I looked at you, being all attractive."

  "That makes no sense." Tim says, frowning as though he can't piece together Dick's logic. "I was just reading a book."

  "Yeah, and then you licked your thumb." Dick responds as he narrows his eyes, like he suspects Tim having done it on purpose. His partner gives him an unimpressed look. "Well you did. More than once actually. What would you have me do?"

  Tim hums and rolls his eyes. "So basically you are just an unrepentant pervert." He gets a bite to his collar bone for the quip and yelps, but it soon settles into a soft chuckle. "I didn't say I minded, you know." He says with a wry smile, and wraps his arms back around Dick's neck. 

  Really, the way Tim's eyes hood over like that, Dick is adamant that no one would blame him for leading them into another round of bliss.


End file.
